Harboring an Illegal Alien
by BlueWolfGirl365
Summary: Set during the fourth movie, a young teenage girl named Anna that just turned sixteen got her father's car for a present, but what she didn't know was that this was no ordinary car. In fact, it was a rather cranky and rather undead autobot. (Ironhide X OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya! **_

_**Oh yes I am back and like I said with a new story. Of course this isn't completely based off the comic's or the movie, but it is focused on the newest movie. Except like most people, I've decided to keep Ironhide alive. Now, why would I do this? Because I freaking love Ironhide and when he died, I literally cried for most of the movie. So, after seeing the fourth movie I decided to kick out my old writing's and make a new story. A different one, with a crankier hide that will be harder to love and a girl with an attitude that's just the same. **_

_**I really do hope you all enjoy, and I don't mind some constructive criticsm (about the writing in general not the story), but don't make it a bashing, I don't like those and I don't mind reporting you for doing so. It's rude and first off, it's a FANFICTION. (Okay rant done)**_

_**Enjoy this little twist of the newest movie ^_^ and feel free to give me some reviews I love to read them!3**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Chicago A Day Of Remembrance & My Birthday**_

Ever since I was fourteen I had heard nothing but good and bad things about the transformers. It was only until the Chicago incident that I stopped watching the news. Everything that came out of the reporter's mouths made me sick, so I would leave the room and go upstairs. Of course, my parents would always fuss about them too, and why I was so loving towards them. It got to the point where they said I should just marry them. It was childish really when they said those things, but in reality, I didn't mind their never ending teasing. It was good to be the different one, because the autobots did nothing wrong to deserve it. From what I could tell, they were the good guys, but in the people's eyes, they were the reason why Chicago went down like it did. I never knew their names or faces, I just knew them as autobots, and that was that.

Sighing, I sat up from laying on my bed, and put the pen down after having written in my brown journal. Looking around my room, I soon came to the conclusion that nothing was messy, and that there was nothing to do. My birthday and there was nothing to do, "great, not only am I weird but I'm a loser too" I commented to myself. Sliding from my bed while heading over towards the computer. I was about to turn it on and play some call of duty when my mom yelled from downstairs "Sweetheart come down here, we have a surprise for you!"

'Great' was my only thought as I trudged downstairs. The last time my parents celebrated my birthday was when I found out they were getting back together after a five year divorce, and what I got was a card with five bucks in it. The only worry I had now was what could be better than five bucks? Nothing, that's what.

Turning the corner, I saw my parents standing with the tv in the background blaring on about the autobots, and how it's remembering Chicago day. Oh, did I forget to tell you? Chicago Remembrance Day is my birthday, and what a celebration it was. Crossing my arms, my mother came up to me and gave me a big kiss, 'yuck' I thought, and my father just held his hand out for me to take it. "What is this my birthday present?" I said in a blatantly sarcastic tone. "Come on Anna don't ruin it, it's your birthday" my mom said while my father just clenched his jaw. I still did nothing as he sat there looking like a moron with his hand out. Finally dropping it after a minute, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head out of frustration like he always did. "Well, just wanted to say happy birthday, and that we got you a present "he said walking towards the door, turning back to wave me towards him, "Come on" he said with gritting teeth. Rolling my eyes, I slowly shuffled my way to the door as he pointed towards their cars. "Yeah it's your truck, what am I supposed to see?" I asked sarcastically with my arms still crossed. From the left ear I heard jingling, and then the sight of my dad's key's came into view. "It's yours now" he said, and this perked me up a bit. It wasn't what I hoped to get for my first car but who could complain, besides, it was a car wasn't it? Taking them, I turned on my heel to head back upstairs, murmuring a small thank you before grabbing my purse and running out the door. Slowly approaching the huge black truck I went to the front door and opened it, using the footsteps to get in. Closing the door, I just stared at the interior. "Not bad, but it smells like cigs in here" I spoke to myself, putting the key in and starting the engine to a roar. Pulling the windows down, I pulled my phone out and called my friends Tracy and James, they've been my friends since middle school, and James always had a crush on me, but I kept pushing him away.

"Hey you guys still at that party?" I asked, and when I had my answer, I clicked the phone shut, put on the radio to blasting rock and pulled out of the driveway. The drive to the party was simple and relaxing, it had never occurred to me how entrancing a car ride could be by yourself. When I finally got to the party, it was a bitch to find a parking spot with the big truck, so I had to park a few blocks away, locking the car I took off towards the party. It wasn't hard to miss, because the music was blaring and the smoke coming off it was incredible. Weed was being smoked and it was just a drunk fest, so finding my goofy friends wasn't hard. It was getting to them that was. Everyone from high school was attempting to dance with me, or asking me to go upstairs with them.

"Anna!" James yelled, giving me a squishing hug, Tracy was smiling but more or less jealous at James and I. Since she was the one that was having a crush on him at the moment. "James are you high?" I asked when he stopped squeezing me, and just held onto me. "Yep and drunk" he slurred out of his mouth, leaning on me as he did. "How've you been Tracy?" I questioned her trying to avoid the subject that my friend had been sloshed. "I've been good, just looking after this fool" she said pointing to him with her perfectly manicured nails. "Oh lordie" I laughed while she did too, James was just leaning on me moaning off and on, "I-um gunna go daunce" he slurred out, leaving my side to go dance. The minute he was gone, Tracy pulled me to the side, and pulled out a book. Raising an eyebrow I just looked at her in confusion, "What's this?" I asked looking at it with inquiry. Popping me upside the head with it, she opened it and on the front page leading into the inside cover was a drawing of her and me and James, a large heart and inside the heart had written letters on it spelling out happy birthday. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" she screamed, giving me a big hug, "thanks Tracy, you really didn't have to" I said with a genuine smile. "No, you deserved it, and besides I know how many journals you have locked up in your closet. I just figured you needed a new one is all" she said with a wink, and then grabbed me by the hand, pulling me towards the kitchen. "So, to celebrate the teen years, let's have some shots" and some shots was right, she kept pouring vodka for me to drink. One by one, I slowly got drunk, to the point when we found James we just stared. "I never thought he would dance with Ashlee Deason" wide eyed we watched him dance with the class bitch that he always hated and refused to date. Tracy started laughing her ass off, and was laughing so hard, that she started throwing up on the lawn. Kneeling next to her all I could do was rub her back, comforting her, but still laughing at the same time that my friend had just thrown up.

"I think it's time we go home" I said, helping her up and leading her out the door with her leaning on me. I didn't say goodbye to James because he seemed to be too caught up with Ashlee to even notice. The three block walk was torture, and the dark street made it even creepier. "ooo new car, me likie" she said hugging and kissing the side, "Come on Tracy let's stop making out with my truck and get into the seat already." It literally took me about three tries to get her in, but once she was in, she was out like a light. I couldn't go home because my parents would bitch at me, so I just sent them a message saying I would stay at Tracy's for the night. The drive to her house was fun, because it seemed like just me, since she was out like a light. Getting her into bed was also fun, because she did not want to wake up to take her clothes off, so finally I gave in and just let her sleep on the bed with clothes on while I changed into a shirt of hers, crawling into bed with her. Thankfully though her parents were away on a trip so they wouldn't be back till next month. And with Tracy getting drunk, it wasn't a big deal either, it just meant I being the good friend had to take care of her. However, after I got into her bed, I myself fell asleep.

The dream I had was of nothing, and the next morning I woke up to eyeballs. Tracy's face was right in mine, "Wake up sleeping beauty that drools" she giggled, jumping out of bed, "nggh" I groaned, stretching my body out. "Let's get some breakfast going and then you can tell me all about last night" she laughed skipping happily out the door to make breakfast. There was only one thing I hated about Tracy and that was that she was a morning person. No matter if she was drunk the night before or anything, she was always a morning person and a chipper one at that. Me? I hated mornings, I could sleep all day and not wake up once. But in this case, if I didn't get up she'd be back with a bag of ice water to throw at me. Heading downstairs I saw her making two big bowls of Reese's peanut butter cups cereal. It was our favorite, and so we just ate, laughing about last night. When I told her about James dancing with Ashlee, she ended up snotting milk out her nose. We ended up laughing about it again, and were about to make plans to head out somewhere when my parents gave me a call to head home to watch my little brother. Sighing, I said my goodbyes and got into the big black truck. Taking the back roads, with me listening to music, I just relaxed and was about to change the music, when the car putted. "What?" I yelled incredulously, stopping the car and popping the hood, "Come on!" I yelled, looking at the intense materials within it, "I can't deal with this shit right now, what am I going to do?!" huffing out a huge sigh, I ran a hand through my hair, jumping down from the front and walking down the road a bit. "I don't know how to fix a car" groaning I kicked the tire, and the minute I did, the radio jacked, "stop" it said, and I just laughed at it, but stopped walking when I heard it again, the sputter was there. Turning I slowly started to walk up to it, the caution on high for me, "Did you just talk?" I asked the truck, and nothing happened. Laughing again I shook my head, "I'm talking to a car, not an autobot".

The radio came on again, it was fuzzy, but the sputter was there, "I need a cleaning girl" it spat out bitterly. Eyes widened, and I stepped back, "You just talked" I said, repeating it once more, before backing away. Rubbing my face, I then looked at the truck again, "Okay…" I said again, shaking my head in disbelief, "A cleaning?" I questioned, stepping closer. A growling sound came from the engine, as the disbelief turned into belief. The minute there was my truck, and then a huge alien gun was pointed at me, "Your pathetic human friend peed on me yesterday, get me cleaned you pathetic human" it wasn't letting up on the gun and I just fell to the floor in shock and surprise. Hands going up to try and protect myself, "Please don't hurt me!" I yelled out. Huffing in laughter the robot just drew back his gun, "I would if I could, but I can't, Optimus still has his rules" it let out another spat. Optimus, that name ran through my head, and I just did a double take in my mind, remembering the robot from the TV from when I was fourteen. "You… you're an autobot?" my voice was a near whisper. "Yes I'm autobot, and I used to fight for your kind till you started hunting us down!" it yelled frustrated, "Now I'm hiding like the rest of us. Stuck only this worst place possible, being own by you and your filthy human parent. The car seats are even stale with stink of that awful nicotine". Wow, this autobot just wouldn't stop growling, and the only way Anna could think about fixing up that anger was to get him the things he wanted. "Yeah I know…" she said, and slowly started to stand, a little wobbly at first, but finally just standing, "Okay, umm what's your name" but instead of answering her, it just made a disgusted noise and turned away from her. "It's nothing but harvest out here, how the hell do I get to the nearest town?" the autobot seemed adamant about leaving, so instead of just calling that number, Anna did what she knew was right. "Turn back into my truck and I'll get you cleaned, I promise" she said walking closer, but keeping a strong eye on it. "You what?" he asked as if he didn't hear, but she knew he did, and to make her freak out more brought his canon out, pointing it towards her. "Did I stutter? I said I would get you cleaned up, but you need to not show yourself in any way when we are in town. Got it?" my voice got into a commanding tone as it did with my younger brother, and my face showed that it wasn't fearful anymore. "But when I get you cleaned up will you promise me one thing?" I asked, cautious still of his cannon that was pointed at me.

"What promise?" it growled out, glaring its beady blue optics at me. "You need to stay with me, just until I can get a car for myself, then I'll let you be free to hide or do whatever it is you do". Groveling over the proposition within its mind, it finally groaned and shifted back. "I take that as a yes?" I questioned, and when it opened its doors, "Just get in" it spoke through the radio, I did take that as a yes and got in. Taking the new found autobot back to the house to get cleaned up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this took me so long, it literally ended up being a lot of pages and at some point I sort of got lost within the story. So if it's all confuzzling to you, let me know, because I think it got confuzzling to me too. Anyways, this is sort of a chapter that reflects on the older transformers movies, and also reflects on Ironhides emotions a bit. He's still the same old ironhide to me, but at the same time, he's different, a lot more quieter than he used to be. Anyways, next chapter should be fun, we've got another party and some other fun cahoodles in there as well.. like Ironhide's holoform and more *wink wink hint hint * ;) **

**I must remind you though that this story will not be like my other ones, Optimus and Kayla instantly fell in love. Ironhide will take some getting used to, but you will be able to see bits and pieces of him slowly starting to like Anna and of course Anna starting to like Ironhide. Also for those that want to know what Anna looks like, then go look up Amber Heard... that would be Anna for you 3 **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter, feel free to review, and I sadly don't own transformers :( But if anyone lives in San Antonio and wishes to see the new movie, then I am all in! Did I forget to mention that this story will contain lots of spoilers from the new movie? So if you haven't seen it, I suggest you go see it like right now! **

**Feel free to follow me _Riz4Life_ **

**or like my page on facebook by looking up Rizzie **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Cleaning Up An Old Brute With Memories**_

"We have frozen meals in the microwave, so feel free to make what you want, and please Anna don't forget your brother" she said as we both looked on at my brother playing call of duty on my computer. I never knew how he did it, but he always found a way to hack into my computer and play my games instead of playing his own. Either way, the little shit was munching away on popcorn, his buttered fingers hitting keys and eyes glued to the screen. Let's just say he wouldn't be coming down any time soon, so this gave me enough time to clean up the truck. It was still odd to me that I hadn't realized it before. Now that I knew about the autobot that was my truck, it actually made me really excited, I wanted to ask all kinds of questions, and truth be told, tell it about my disagreement with the way things were. Hopefully to get on its good side. "Alright…" my mother said worriedly, breaking through my thoughts, "I'll be good I promise, I won't let the house burn down" I said giving her an awkward kiss to the cheek. Smiling still unsure about this, since the last time I did end up burning something and had Cody running down the street with his underwear on. That was a havoc, but now that we were older, we sort of knew how to take care of each other, and besides my mother and father needed some time together.

Watching their old sedan pull out of the driveway, and down the road, I then looked to the truck before running upstairs. "You know mom's gonna come back in like thirty minutes right?" my brother commented while I scrimmaged through my dresser for shorts and a t-shirt. It was loose fitting, but it was all I had that I didn't mind getting wet. Flicking my hair upside down to pull it up into a bun I then laughed at Cody, "I know, I won't go anywhere and you better not do anything stupid, I'm just going to clean the truck". This had Cody pausing from his game to give me an incredulous look, "You cleaning cars?" he laughed and began with his game again. Pursing my lips, I went up to him and stuck my finger in my mouth before plunging it in his ear. "AAAAH" he screamed falling off my chair and to the floor, rubbing the side of his hair into the carpet, "You are the most disgusting sister ever!" he whined. "At least I'm not the only one" I laughed, running downstairs to grab a bucket to fill with water and soap, a wash cloth because that's all we had, and headed out the door.

For a minute I seriously just sat there wondering how in the hell I was supposed to get to the top of the truck, but shrugged it off thinking I could get to it later. "Alright, you wanted a bath, so let's get you one" I smiled trying to be a little normal about the fact I'd be bathing an autobot. Turning on the faucet, I started spray the car, and the next thing I knew, the windows rolled down and it screamed, "COLD!" Taking the spray off the truck I waited for it to warm up a little bit, and when it did, I put it back on, "Better?" I chuckled. It didn't do anything after that, allowing me to scrub it with the washcloth, soaping it down and getting inside the cracks. A few times people drove by, watching me clean, but it didn't bother me because I was too preoccupied with cleaning. I started to hum a song, and was making my way with the suds to the front of the car, when the window rolled down again, "What are you singing?" it questioned. "I dunno, how about you tell me your name and then I'll tell you the name of the song" I smirked, hoping to get some ounce of humanity from it.

Unfortunately it just rolled its window back up, and allowed me to clean the whole truck. The only thing left was the roof, so popping the tailgate I got in and proceeded to step on the side of the bed, my short arms wouldn't reach, so I just got what I could. Huffing in frustration, "maybe next time you could turn back into the autobot form and that would make it better to get all of you" I commented, washing the top and wiping my forehead from the work I had done. Years it had been since I had last been outside doing some hard work, and now that I was finally doing it, I didn't mind it. The feeling was good, and the sun was hot, so I decided to do what I could do best to cool myself off, and allowed the hose to run over my head. "What are you doing?" it asked through the radio, "Cooling off, it's hot" I said matter of fact. Last but not least was the interior of the truck. Opening the door, I grabbed all the cleaning supplies I could, and started wiping down everything, making it smell less of the cigarettes my dad swore off years ago and more of the new car smell. "Do you like coconut or evergreen?" I asked, and the radio buzzed in and out, "Evergreen" it spoke rashly. "I like it too" I smiled, putting the evergreen on the dash to be in for the lasting smell. "That should do it" I said resting in the driver's seat with my head in the clouds.

"Ironhide" was the word that broke through my clouds and my confusion setting in, "What?" I asked brows knitting together in more confusion. "It's my name, you wanted to know" it said gruffly. "Ironhide, I think it fits you" I responded, believing it fit the gruff mannered truck very well. There was another bout of silence before it piped up again, "Why do you not reveal my location, I already know your superior government wishes to have my head wrapped, so why not do it?" Finally Ironhide asked the question I had been dying to answer this whole time. My first response wasn't the best, but for a simple shrug it's all I could do after spending half the afternoon cleaning the truck. "I dunno, I guess it's because I like having an autobot as a car" I spoke trying my best to come out of it half-heartedly. "You humans are simple minded" was all it said, before everything went into another awkward silence. It had never actually occurred to me why I didn't just call the number and report Ironhide. Of course I did think that having an autobot for a first car was pretty awesome, but I could also get a reward as well for turning him in. One that could pay for my schooling since my parents were dirt broke. My fingers ran over the steering wheel and the odd looking symbol in the middle of it. I had always been on the autobots side, but now that they were fugitives, it now occurred to me that this truck was actually dangerous and could kill me if it wanted to. The more I thought on this subject the more my mouth formed into a warm simple small smile, "Turning you in for something you didn't do would be like throwing an innocent man to his death sentence. I would never do such a thing" I said softly, index finger still tracing over the funny looking symbol. "Am so innocent?" it huffed in a seemingly rhetorical question. This got me thinking once again, of course they weren't ever innocent, but at the same time, I knew and watched and read enough to know that the autobots were not the ones to kill or hurt humans, so I went off of gut instinct and morals rather than what the facts were telling me. "You would never hurt me, and if you intended to, you would have done so by now. That is what makes you an innocent soul who doesn't deserve be hunted down like savages" I contested, brows knitting and my heart racing as if I was in a heavy debate, when really I was just openly voicing my opinions to my truck.

"Anna right?" it questioned, and I crossed my arms, "Yeah" wondering where the autobot was going to go from here with knowing my name and bouncing off of topic. "For a human, you are not a complete unintelligent being" at this it seemed to have some humor in its voice, making me smile from the comment. "Thanks, I make sure to do my research before coming across any topics regarding alien life forms" I giggled, knowing my nerd filled head was getting the best of me. When the giggles died, I just sat there before asking another question, "Hey Ironhide?" it responded with static that it was listening. "You are a male autobot right? Or do you not have gender differences from where you come from?" The static immediately shut off, and the door immediately swung shut, before the engine revved and it drove me behind my house and inside the barn we had out back. Once inside, it opened the door, let me get out and then turned back into the autobots form. Smashing its hands right next to me, making me fall to the ground whilst getting in my personal space. "Do I look or sound like a femme to you?" Iron hide seemed angry about this and then huffed, lifting itself to turn around and look at the place to help ignore what just went down. "Well how was I supposed to know?!" I yelled, after regaining my confidence from a complete heart attack. Standing I then crossed my arms and stared angrily at Iron hide, "You're an alien, how the hell am I supposed to know if you guys have genders or not, for all I know you could be both male and female and reproduce asexually!" I yelled again, and this time it huffed, laughing aloud and turning back around. "Understood, with your many primitive species that can reproduce asexually, so why can't you?" he asked, and I looked at him incredulously, "Well why don't you just find out on the internet or something, your pretty much a computer in itself just more advanced!" It seemed our conversation was just getting more heated and nothing much was happening afterwards. "From what I can tell, your life forms have no spark mates, just breeding freely" he huffed as if he had accomplished something. "Oh really?" I asked, this time instead of raising my voice I was more curious now than ever, and hopped onto the tractor we had in the barn. The idea of spark mates sounded like soul mates, but the more I thought on it the more I wanted to know about him and his species. "What is that exactly?" I asked, prodding again, and he just turned his blue optical onto me, studying my reaction or something, either way, he pointed towards the center of his chest where a blue spark emitted. "This is a spark, it's like your heart except it's our life force, if this goes, we die, and it's where we get our as you humans like to call it, emotions, thoughts, memories. Everything is stored here. And a spark mate is when you have courted a female and wish to be with her for eternity" Ironhide huffed, shutting his mouth as if he really wanted to stop talking about it, but I was more intrigued about it now than ever. My own blue eyes looking at his spark, and wondering how he knew what a spark mate was like. I opened my mouth to ask more questions, when I heard my mother screaming for me, "ANNA!" she yelled, and my eyes grew in size, staring at the tall robot in front of me, "Shift back!" I hissed jumping from the tractor to open and shut the door of the barn behind me just as my mom turned the corner of the house. "Anna what were you doing out here? I thought I told you to watch your brother?" she asked in complete worry.

Crossing my arms, I just stared, "he is fine, he's playing call of duty and I was just finishing up washing the truck since I figured I needed to get out and get some sun" by this time my dad was walking down the hill towards me. "Washing the car?" mom asked confused, "you washing the car? Let's see" my dad said happy that someone in the family took an interest in cars. "Uh-uhm! It's not finished yet!" I said quickly, putting my back against the door. Thinking that Ironhide was still in there in autobot form and that he'd be seen and my parents would call that hotline number on him. "Oh come on, let's just see the progress" my mom said, as my dad pushed right through me, the minute they did I closed my eyes.

"Wow, it looks nice and smells nice too" they both commented freely on my job. All I could think about was that they saw him in autobot form, however when they said those words I turned the corner to see the truck in place, my parents patenting the sides and huffing at it. "Okay, enough with the truck, let's get to going back to your dinner" I said, trying desperately to push them out the door. "Why are you in such a hurry to get us out?" my mother asked, brows knitting in concern. "Uhm, well I was going to cook Cody some of his favorite mac and cheese and then play call of duty with him, but now I can't have my brother bonding time if you two don't go back to your dinner!" I huffed after them.

When they finally pulled out of the driveway again for the second time, I heard my brother's voice, "Well that was smooth". Turning I saw a huge grin on his face, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame to the house, "Shut up you little twerp" I said, and then what made me stop from going back to the garage was his comment. "So do you think your truck is a transformer?" he asked, my blue eyes fixating on him for the longest "oh shit I'm caught moment" in the history of getting caught moments. And then he cracked up laughing, "Relax, I was just kidding, but seriously, you need to stop thinking that a transformer is going to be one of our cars and talking to it" he said, before shutting the door on me, allowing me to breath as I walked back into the barn. He had transformed back, and I just stared in awe, "Your parents are awfully annoying," he grumbled, wiping the feel of my parents from his arms, before crossing them to look at me. "I know, but there isn't much I can do with them right now" I said, going to sit back up on the tractor. "So, Ironhide, what happened to you in Chicago?" I asked, leaning my arms over the steering wheel. He just stared at me for a moment before shrugging and telling me all about it.

"I knew it" I whispered whenever he had finished his story of Chicago and before that, "Knew what?" he asked, shifting his feet. "I knew you guys weren't the bad ones, but what doesn't make sense, is why the government is after you? You guys did nothing wrong, and besides where are the rest of your kind?" So many question bubbled in my mind as my blue eyes stared up into his own blue optics. He was scrutinizing me, before something strange seemed to go on within his eyes, like an emotion of some kind. "You can tell me later if you'd like…" I spoke calmly and almost hesitantly at his actions while he nodded his head. Crickets rang from outside, and I looked up through the rafters of the barn to see that the moon was shining bright overhead. "Oh crap" getting up from the tractor, and about to leave when I turned around, "Just, shift back and stay in here, I've got to go cook Cody something to eat, and then I'll be back tomorrow morning". Without a word Ironhide shifted back, and I shut the door lightly to the barn, before running back to the house. "Cody!" I yelled, coming through the door, "Cody! Where are you?!" I yelled again, but when a head popped out from the kitchen I sighed in relief. "What took you so long?" he asked, putting a spoonful of mac and cheese into his mouth. "Nothing just sort of fell asleep in the barn for a little bit and woke up to find you here" I shrugged myself and went to grab some leftover pizza, "Been playing call of duty?" I asked curious of his response, but he nodded with the full mouthful of mac and cheese. Warming the pizza in the microwave I watched as he made his way back up to my room. My mind ran through all sorts of things, like what would happen if someone found out about Ironhide, and what more could I learn from him. Either way, I had to get some sleep, because I had to run some errands tomorrow and meet up with Tracy and James at another party. Let's just say my summer would be one interesting summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, so, sorry it's such a crappy chapter, and with how long it took it should have been better. Believe me I know it's crappy. Also, I know I've neglected some of my fanfictions like finishing up NSDAA, and Ironhide X Elisa. I am working on them when I get the chance. Lately though... it's been tough with this school year and everything I have to do to get a good enough grade. It seems everyone is in the dumps lately, so I don't feel too bad, but I do feel bad, because it did take forever. This next chapter should be a bit better, it will bring in the next phase of the new movie!_**

**_Also, I decided to make myself a promise that I can't buy the transformers movie until my grades are perfect, and I haven't been able to buy it yet :c I wish it was better, but I'm working on it! I'm dying to hurry up and get it so I can get my muse on again, but damn my promises. I did however make it to the comic con in San Antonio! And I bought three new transformers posters of nothing but Optimus 3 Gosh I love him so much! _**

**_Oh and hint hint, if anyone lives in Michigan, I will be heading up there for thanksgiving, so if anyone wants to say hi or something I'm willing to meet up with you! _**

**_Enough of my blabbering, hope you enjoy this crappy chapter!_**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to find my parents happily making pancakes, bacon and eggs. When they started kissing each other all I could do was groan out of disgust, "Guys I get that last night was great, but don't bring that crap back home, and especially when I'm about to eat breakfast" I commented, grabbing a plate full of pancakes and eggs, the bacon I ended up grabbing and putting it into my mouth as I headed towards the dining table. My parents rolled their eyes, "And a good morning to you too" they said in unison. Rolling my own eyes, I slowly ate and finished my breakfast, not long after I had finished, Cody happened to come in with purple bags under his eyes (the evidence of his excessive addiction towards Call of Duty). It made me laugh at how ridiculous he was with Call of Duty, but then again I couldn't really criticize since I did the same thing too. After breakfast I got cleaned up and by that time it was around four in the afternoon. I knew I took forever, but hey I wanted to party, and in order to party I had to look my best. In this case, I had a sleek black tube top dress on with my hair all curled in a blonde mass. The makeup I had on was pleasing enough for me, but even as I looked in the mirror, I knew I was about as ready as I could ever be. When Tracy texted me to meet at her house, I immediately responded and headed out. Avoiding my parents and simply yelling out to them that I'd be back tomorrow because I'd be sleeping over at Tracy's.

Making my way to the barn, I slowly opened the door, and called out to my truck, "Afternoon Ironhide" the smile on my face was huge, but I couldn't help it since I still hadn't gotten over the fact that my car was an autobot. He gave a gruff grunt, before allowing me to open the door. Once getting in, I turned the key that started the ignition, and drove towards Tracy's house. It was a quiet ride, and there was no bickering coming from him, so in my books it meant he was having a good morning.

When I got to Tracy's, she pulled me in, and re-did everything I had done to myself while having me help her out with her own outfit, asking which one would have James looking at her more. Every outfit was promiscuous, so I had to say no to every one of them until she put on a purple V-neck top and skinny jeans, only then did I approve. By the time we were all dolled up and got there, it was already nine and the party was well underway. James was nowhere to be found but we all knew he was around here somewhere. Both Tracy and I took about three shots and were sipping on some bud light, when some guys pulled us in to play beer pong. By that time I was a little too drunk, my head was light and my chest was warm. Tracy got a few in while I failed, and had to drink almost every one of my glasses. Soon though a hand was clamping down on my shoulder and Tracy's, the smell of beer wreaked from his mouth, "Why are you two girls playin pong?" James' voice rang in our ears, as he saved us from having to become too sloshed. Pulling us away, we all ended up on the dance floor dancing around like dorks, while at some point Tracy disappeared with some guy. My mind wasn't clear, so both James and I continued to dance. Our bodies swaying together, but we were having a good time that is till Tracy came back, by practically falling on James. They ended up dancing together while I cleared my head by munching on some pizza and sadly more beer since that was seemingly all that they had here.

As I munched I cheered Tracy on, both her and James seemed into each other, and it made me happy. However, my stomach did not feel so happy, and pretty soon I was rushing to find the bathroom. Puking my guts out was never fun, and so, I just stayed there for a little bit while people walked by. Eventually feeling better I walked out to find Tracy and take her back home, but she was nowhere to be found and neither was James. Thinking they were together, I shrugged and grabbed my phone, sending an awful text to Tracy with something like "go get him girl" before heading out the door.

My eyes squinted in the dark, looking for my black truck. When I finally found it down the street, I started swaying towards it, and was about to cross the street when arms wrapped around my body and a hand went straight to my crotch. "What the hell?" I asked in confusion, and pulled the arms away, turning to see James. "Where's Tracy I thought you were with her?" I asked clearly confused about what was going on, while he just smiled wickedly, "That cunt? I left her to sleep in a bed. Anna I love you, please be mine forever" he said in his slurred state, making his way towards me. I thought he was going to fall so I caught him, but that was a mistake, as he started to kiss my neck, pulling me into him. "James, stop, let go, we are friends remember" I said, trying to get out of his ever tightening grip, but he wouldn't let go, and brought a hand to fondle my breast. "James, stop" I squirmed, but in my drunken state I couldn't find the strength to push him away. His hand started squeezing really hard, while his other hand kept me firmly against his chest. "James, you're hurting me stop!" I cried, starting to panic, and desperately trying to push him away. His lips were now trying to kiss my own, but I just kept trying to squirm. When I felt like I couldn't do anything anymore, a large hand landed on James' shoulder, making him stop to look up in a pissed expression, "What the he-" a fist landed on the side of his jaw as James dropped to the floor passing out. I couldn't say anything as I watched James on the floor, wrapping my arms around my sore chest. Blue eyes turned to my savior, and when they landed on the stern face that stared in a grumpy expression back to me, I just gulped. However, still being drunk, I couldn't help but look at this man, he was taller than me, but had a more than well-defined chest and arms. He had some scars and looked to be in his mid-twenties, but either way, he was hot as hell and I was already swooning towards him. "Come on" he said gruffly grabbing my wrist in a firm grip. "Owe, stop your hurting me" I commented, confused as to what's going on, "Where are you taking me?" The more questions that I asked, the more he just kept pulling me towards my truck. "Wait, you don't have my keys" I spoke in confusion while being pulled towards the truck with force. Mumbling under his breath, he somehow opened the door and turned towards me with stern eyes. Stiffening at his eye contact and the proximity that was slowly thinning between us, soon his hands were on my waist. They were warm and firm, causing me to take in a deep shocked breath, melting under his touch yet at the same time, my heart beat went crazy. Pulling me closer, with his dark eyes burning into my own, he picked me up. I blinked a couple of times, before realizing what was going on, "Hey!" I yelled as he sat me down in the seat and took the seat belt. Before he could clasp it around my body, I smacked his hand and grabbed the belt myself, "I can put on the seat belt just fine thank you" and to show him I could do it, I clicked it in, lifting my eyes to his own amused eyes. Shutting the door, he made his way towards the driver's side. Once in, he turned the truck on and started to drive, all the while I had my arms crossed and pouted out the window, "So where are we going?" I asked after some time of driving and lights flashing by. My mind had become foggy and I felt really sleepy, so I decided to rest my eyes.

The warmth that surrounded me was comforting, till I started to feel a movement of arms wrapped around me. They were strong and held me close to a firm chest. Moaning a bit, I let my hands trail and touch the firm chest, until a hard surface was replaced by the chest. Eyes popping open, I woke up to a night sky and crickets and frogs. Looking around the pitch black area, I found the guy lifting himself on the truck tailgate. I was laying on the hard truck bed, and had to rub my eyes a few times to truly understand what was going on. It was hard to see and understand with the pounding nausea and headache, but as I lifted my head, and put a hand to it, I remembered what happened earlier. "Owe" I groaned out, and just opened my eyes to watch the male figure as he looked up at the stars. Silent for a moment, I then scooted my butt to where I was next to him. "Who are you?" I asked, and he just kept looking up without a word, which started to frustrate the hell out of me, "Okay," I said lifting myself to where I could hop off, was a bad idea, as soon as I did, my legs felt like noodles, and felt myself fall. Before I could, the warm strong arms wrapped around me, and his figure was behind me, "You shouldn't get up after a night like that" the gruff voice whispered in my ear, making me want to groan out in lust. "Wait a minute" I said, eyes popping open in realization, and turned around quickly, "Ironhide?" I questioned as an amused smile formed on his face. "How? How are you a human, what about my truck?" I questioned, and felt like wanting to question more as his laugh boomed even louder. "You humans are so simple minded. It's a realistic holoform" he chuckled, shaking his head, and then poking me on the shoulder. "Owe, that hurt!" I cried, rubbing my shoulder and moving it in circles. The huff that emitted from my throat was evidence that I was done playing and wanted answers. "So what are we doing here?"

"You needed to clear your head. It was filled with alcohol and the best place I could think of was an open night sky" Ironhide spoke, returning back to his gruff state. I fell silent after looking at him with curiosity. The thought of me being rude suddenly dawned on me and I blushed, "Umm, thanks" I mumbled, combing my fingers through my hair, unsure of how to undo the screw up that I had just made. "Oh" Ironhide spoke, heading towards the front of the truck to seemingly get something. Coming back around, he sat down a McDonald's bag and a drink. "Thought you'd be hungry so I got you something, with your money of course" he spoke, this time with a hand behind his neck as if it was equally awkward for him. The smell of whatever was in there was drawing me closer and I opened the bag to see a thing of large fries and what seemed to be a hamburger. "Yummy" I hummed munching on some fries and hopping on the back of the truck bed. "Join me?" I asked after a while of him just staring at me with curiosity. Those blue hues were intimidating, but at the same time, sexy as hell.


End file.
